


Coming Down

by Siren_Of_Old



Series: Halsey Series of Sin [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, agggggggggggggh, for idiots pls, how to tag, sort of a character study thing ig, the POV sort of skips back and forth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: I found GodI found him in a lover





	

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAM WITH ME IF YOU'RE GLAD THE ANGST IS GONE
> 
> So, the POV switches every paragraph, starting with Yuri. I kind of split the fanfiction bc of the song's stanzas? Bc they matched up with Yuri and Otabek in different ways
> 
> Please be gentle with me

Otabek was built like a god.

You might think he was exaggerating, but that’s how Yuri saw his boyfriend.

He was broad in the shoulders, his biceps just the right size to pin Yuri to a wall or pillow Yuri’s head when they watched movies together in bed. His stomach was a subtle six pack of muscle, making Yuri feel faint every time he saw him shirtless. Not to mention the way his face was practically perfection; eyes dark with intensity; the swoop to his nose making Yuri giggle every time he ran it down Yuri’s neck; the way his hair fell in his face when he hovered over Yuri, his chest heaving with pants.

Yuri loved the way Otabek was.

Even when his hands were so cold they shook. Even when his stoic-ness rose into something else, making it difficult to even talk to him.

Even when they argued, screaming in each other’s faces until they collided and had horrible-great, bitingscratching _pulling_ make-up sex.

How could he not, when he was basically dating a Kazakh god?

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky was the Devil.

Now, that wasn’t to say that Otabek thought his boyfriend was evil. He wasn’t.

He was just such a fucking tease, and he was going to be the death of him.

He seemed to distract Otabek whenever he found the chance; lithe hands running under his shirt at practices, teeth digging into his shoulder when he took too long to order their food at a restaurant, lips like tangerines pressing hard against his mouth, slick tongues working together in the bathroom after an interview.

He was going to die, dating Yuri Plisetsky.

He found that he didn’t really mind.

He held the blond close at night, listening to his color coded speak as he gestured wildly. He’d just watch with a fond smile, before leaning in on Yuri’s silences to kiss him. Kisses that started out gentle that would lead to more when Yuri nipped at his bottom lip or sucked on his tongue.

He was a Devil.

 

* * *

 

 

Being in a relationship together was sort of being lost somewhere in outer space, the way they felt nearly weightless when they were together, whether they were cuddling together on their living room couch, or rolling around beneath their sheets, Yuri’s legs hitched up over Otabek’s hips.

 

* * *

 

 

There were days that Yuri wanted to punch Otabek right in the face, relationship be damned.

He acted like such a martyr when he talked about his eventual retirement, saying that he’d miss it but he’d be much better off- his _knee_ would be much better off. There were days when Yuri couldn’t take the conversation turning to that, and he’d scream to start a fight.

“I’d never!” He’d yell hoarsely, face red as Otabek would stare at him impassively. Sometimes, Otabek would just take it, take the screaming until Yuri collapsed in his arms with tears sliding down his cheeks, begging Otabek to not leave him, to stay by him, to make him a better human being.

And then there were the times when Otabek would yell back. Those times would still dissolve into sobs, but it wasn’t just Yuri, and they’d usually be found in their bed hours later, lavishing their love onto each other. Yuri, twining his legs and arms around Otabek to keep him close- keep him so close to his heart. Otabek, with those dark, educated eyes, kissing his way down until his head was between Yuri’s thighs, bringing his lover to orgasm time and time again.  

God damned martyr.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri was Otabek’s savior.

Cheesy, maybe, but it was too true. Fighting depression from an early age, finding the strong eyes of a child-soldier pushed him onwards, made him find joy in skating.

Yuri probably doesn’t remember the way a smaller Otabek had curled himself into the small space between the toilet and the wall in the bathroom, sobbing into his hands when Yuri found him. He probably doesn’t remember consoling a smaller Otabek, wiping away his tears while Otabek fought off the strange demons that plagued his mind, making him sluggish and blank. If he did, he hadn’t mentioned it yet.

Otabek wasn’t sure he ever wanted him to.

Not when Yuri had his own demons to fight, his own crimes to pay off. Not when the man would sacrifice so much for him, holding him close on the days when the darkness cut off his voice, disabling his mind from the world- from Yuri. He never wanted to burden him with all of these things.

Even saviors have no time for his crimes and demons.

 

* * *

 

Yuri had a lover, he loved like religion. The world could see him as a fool if they so wished, but he was happy. He was happy laying still in Otabek’s arms late at night, watching him sleep until the sun slowly rose over the horizon and flooded through their bedroom curtains.

Otabek had a lover, he loved unforgiving. The world could see him as a fool if they wanted to, but he was overjoyed. He was content to feed Yuri strawberries on a lazy morning, his hips bracketed by pale, bare thighs as Yuri sat on the counter, his mouth open and waiting.

 

_It’s coming down, down_

_Coming down_

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf Addy
> 
> liek if u die everyt tiem


End file.
